


there are good times ahead

by itscharlieyourloc4lfrog



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Coping, Coping Merlin (Merlin), Gen, Hopeful Merlin (Merlin), Mentioned Merthur, Merlin Angst (Merlin), Sad, Sad Merlin (Merlin), but merlin is moving on, merlin oneshot, no beta we die like arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscharlieyourloc4lfrog/pseuds/itscharlieyourloc4lfrog
Summary: Post-camlann, post-Arthur, a couple centuries(?) later. Merlin is Coping. But he is moving on.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	there are good times ahead

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first work and i am open to criticisms. enjoy :)

It was about to rain, the clouds began to cover up the sky, cutting off the sunshine while the wind blowed a bit harder than before. A nice late afternoon, with a bit of chill in the air. It was that time of the year again, where the fall starts to leave its place to the cruel, cold winter, and the leaves of many colors cover the ground.

After a great summer full of self pep talks and accomplishments worth rewarding himself for -lots of progress was made-, fall didn't really do good for him. Oh, fall, it still held much meanings, much memories that had shaped him into the person he was. It had become some sort of a tradition for him, if you will; every fall, eventually, he'd feel blue; his mind in a constant state of shutdown.

Even if he tried his best to ignore those feelings bottling up inside for many many years now, that sometimes seemed impossible for him. Though he, after all this time, still counted that as a weakness, a failure he brought upon himself (which was not actually the case for the warlock, as he was stronger than he thought.). And with those thoughts that got him carried away; somehow he found it easier to muscle through the day and finish his job, waiting eagerly to finally go to his favorite place.

Only thing easing his pain after a busy, exhausting day was sitting quietly and staring at the lake near where he lived. The lake that calmed him down every time he was stressed, the lake that was with him on many lonely nights of his; being a home to him and his thoughts.

Every day, he sat at his usual place, under the old oak tree he made friends with (he called it 'Gwaine', he talked to it when he was lost and in need of a friend -which was mostly what happened-); finding peace in the moment while watching the little greenish waves dance with the blow of the wind. This was where he got to get away from the real world and enjoy himself a little bit.

It was nice, those moments, he could feel the cold ground waiting to be wet again and again by the autumn rain. The nature had nearly completed its self preparation for the winter, for there were hard times ahead. It was that time of the year again, where the earth is the most alive it can be. He felt the life, the positive energy surrounding him. And so, he felt comforted; knowing if he returned to the other world someday, he would be welcomed by them. "It's a good feeling to not feel alone once in a while", he thought to himself.

And with that, he remembered again; memories came flooding by, memories filled with sadness and happiness at the same time. As they say, "Nothing exists without its opposite." He remembered again; all those centuries without the boy he loved. And that decade -so long ago,- which was the golden age of his life. He had suffered so much, more than a lifetime, enough to have lost his hope for much things still expected.

He finally noticed the heart wrenching pain spreading inside of him.  
" _Not again_ ,"  
He took a deep breath.  
" _There we go_."  
And another.  
" _T_ _ake it slow_."  
The feeling was still there, but it was less enough to ignore it for now.

He closed his eyes and pulled out a ring that was hanging on a string loosely on his neck, and started doing the thing he always did whenever he wanted to feel a bit better.

He held it inside his hand; gave it a short squeeze as he ran his thumb slowly around it, carefully checking if every little detail was still in place. The ring was cold to the touch, and yet its simple presence warmed his heart; it was a sign, showing that he hadn't lost his sanity -yet-. He was relieved once more, knowing this little ring of gold was the only solid proof left of those times; knowing his memories were real.

He put on a genuine smile -though it was one made of heartbreak-, feeling the dragon-like shape graved on the ring.

It was his first smile in a long time. He lifted his head up and he gazed at the sky as he wondered what the future would bring.

Not _all_ hope was lost, I suppose.


End file.
